cosmosystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike! Combat House Rules
General Combat House Rules *Elite Saving Throws: Elites do not automatically succeed on saving throws while bloodied. Instead, they have Advantage on all saving throws regardless of HP. *Panic: Replace all mentions of "against it" in the Panicked status effect with "against an enemy other than the origin of the panic." Class Changes *Necromancer: The Phantasms power can be used as Melee or as Ranged 5. The Terrifying Visage power has the additional effect line of "The target cannot attack you on its next turn unless you are marking it or you are the only target it could feasibly attack." The Command Undead power can be traded in for an additional encounter power from dabbling (see below). *Martial Artist: Stance attack effects apply only to Melee Basic Attacks and the Decapitation power. *Bombardier: The Misfire! feature applies only to this class's powers. *Shapechanger: The Fastball Special power gains the following Special line: "A willing ally can activate this power on your behalf during their turn as an Attack Action." A character can take Dynamic Entry in place of Fastball Special, an Attack Action encounter power with the following: "You must be within the reach of a willing ally. That ally throws you 6 squares. One enemy adjacent to the destination square takes 2 damage and is knocked prone. Special: A willing ally can activate this power on your behalf during their turn as an Attack Action." Dabbling In addition to everything your class and your role grant you, you dabble in other powers. This increases your level by 1 for the purpose of grid encounter building, though this has already been taken into account in the grid encounter building guidelines elsewhere in this wiki. Choose two options from the following list. You can choose the same option more than once as long as you gain different powers, and you can choose from your own class as long as you do not gain a power you already have. *Necromancer: Gain any of this class's at-will powers. *Duelist: Gain Get Over Here, No Escape, Exploit Weakness, or False Opportunity. *Archer: Gain any of this class's at-will powers. *Martial Artist: Gain a stance. You can choose this option only if you already belong to this class. *Warlord: Gain any of this class's at-will powers. *Magician: Gain Liscato's Bountiful Lubrication, Margul's Toxic Missile, or the Excellent Prismatic Spray. *Bombardier: Gain any of this class's at-will ammunitions. You can choose this option only if you already belong to this class. *Shapechanger: Gain Blurred Form, Primal Compulsion, Pushy, Total Defense, Shield, Grab, or Crush. You can use this power regardless of your form. *Buddies: Gain Coordinated Attack, We Are One, or Command Buddy. You can choose this option only if you already belong to this class. *Summoner: Gain any of this class's Ancestral Spirits. In addition to the above, choose one option from the following list. You can choose from your own class as long as you do not gain a power you already have. *Necromancer: Gain Life Drain, Corpse Explosion, Raise Ally, Seed of Fear, Greater Mark of Death, Lich Pact, or Health Swap. *Duelist: Gain Take the Opening or Stalker. You can choose this option only if you already belong to this class. *Archer: Gain Trick Arrow, Bullseye, Leg Shot, Surprising Shot, or Split Their Arrow. *Martial Artist: Gain Decapitation or The False Death. You can also gain an extra use of Focused Attack if you already belong to this class. *Warlord: Gain Never Surrender, Chance to Recover, or Leave Him Exposed. *Magician: Gain any of this class's encounter spells. You can use it once per encounter without restrictions. *Bombardier: Gain Getaway Bomb. You can instead gain Healing Bomb, Icky Sticky Bomb, Weakening Bomb, or Concussive Bomb if you already belong to this class. *Shapechanger: Gain Mammoth's Transformation, Fastball Special, Tortoise's Transformation, Perfect Fortress, Hawk's Transformation, Dust Bath, Choke Out, Viper's Transformation, or Spit Poison. You can use the power regardless of your form, and the power does not actually change your form (other than cosmetically). Thus, if you were to use Mammoth's Transformation, your size would increase by 1, but you would not receive the Opportunity upgrade. *Buddies: Gain Wrestling Combo, Trip and Stab, Hold Still, or Fight Back to Back. You can choose this option only if you already belong to this class. *Summoner: Gain an Angelic or Demonic Summon. If you are a summoner, you can summon an additional Angel or Demon each encounter. Any powers you gain improve at level 5 as per the class's description. Any ranged attack powers you gain have a range equal to the longest-ranged attack power you already have from your class, or if you already have none, 5. However, the Duelist's Get Over Here is always ranged 5. Feats *New Feat: Terrifying Necromancer: Once per attack power, when you roll a 6 on an attack roll, the target panics on their next turn. If your role is Striker, your Strike Back Action Trigger is an interrupt rather than a reaction, and if it hits, the triggering attack automatically misses. (Level 6 benefit to be decided on later.)